1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for treating machined surfaces of workpieces made of brittle materials to eliminate cracks generated thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case where a workpiece made of a brittle material such as ceramics is subjected to the machining work such as the grinding work, cracks are generated on the surface of the workpiece due to the machining work to lower the strength of the obtained workpiece.
For preventing the generation of the above-descrived cracks and increasing the strength of the workpiece, conventionally, fine machining work such as fine grinding work has been performed by decreasing the cutting depth of a grinding wheels, and/or by reducing the feeding speed of the workpieces during the grinding work, for example.
By this fine machining work, the number and depth of cracks can be reduced, but the generation of cracks cannot be completely prevented. Accordingly, the fine-machined workpiece is subjected to the lapping work. But, even after the workpieces are lapped by a lapping oil containing abrasive grains, the generated cracks are not completely eliminated thereby.
Moreover, the above-described fine machining work takes a long operation time.
Therefore, this fine machining work causes the increase in production cost and time, and does not serve to improve the strength of the machined workpiece.